


Dudevorce

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine comes to visit Leo in college and finds ...chaos.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Dudevorce

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **spin-off** for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Dudevorce

The scene taking place in front of his eyes right know has no sense at all, but Blaine has been so long at it – more than five years at his point, which is an awfully long amount of time to be with a boy twenty years younger than him if he stops to think about it, which he won't – that he's not even shocked.

Sometimes he shows up at Leo's house – the one is currently sharing with Adam on campus – and everything is absolutely fine, if you don't want to consider the fact that Adam spends most of the time wishing (out loud) for him to be gone or dead, or gone _and then_ dead, but Blaine stopped considering that when the kids were both fifteen.

Sometimes he shows up at Leo's house only to find out that madness has taken over one or both boys, rarely Annie too – their beautiful princess is too smart to get involved in such trivial matters. Today, though, the situation is borderline ridiculous and Blaine honestly doesn't know what to make of it.

The living room is in complete chaos, way more than it usually is. There are several cardboard boxes filled with all kind of random things scattered around the room, all Adam's painting equipment neatly gathered next to the door and the freaking kid _is packing_. There are two suitcases already closed and piled up on the floor and he's currently busy trying to close a third one.

“What in heaven is going on here?” Blaine asks, getting inside from the already open door and dropping his own suitcase on the floor. He feels like Troy Barnes, bringing back pizzas and finding a room on fire.

Adam looks up from his luggage long enough to throw a disgusted glance at him and then he goes back packing. “Great. Just what I need,” he mutters. 

Blaine ignores the little jab as he's used to it by now. “I see you're planning on being gone for a while,” Blaine says.

“Forever if it's up to me,” Adam retorts, pulling angrily at the zipper. “Did you come to see your stupid boyfriend?”

“If it's possible, yes, that was the idea,” Blaine frowns at him in confusion. “Did you have other plans? Can I stay with him a couple of weeks?”

“Oh, you can take him and also keep him,” Adam retorts, angrily. “Actually, you know what? Why don't you get him in that fancy car of yours and take him to your apartment, where you can live happily ever after, so I can keep the house?”

It's never happened before that Adam told _him_ to keep Leo. Whatever is going on in this house must be serious.

“Wait—Adam, what are you talking about?” Blaine tries to stop him while he passes by him, but Adam shrugs his hand off. “Where are you going?”

Adam doesn't answer. He just keeps dragging all his suitcases outside the house.

“You must be kidding me.” Blaine looks around, trying to make sense of something. “Is anybody home?”

Annie comes out in the living room, drying her hands on a little towel. “Great, you're here.”

“It has been told to me already and it wasn't pleasant,” Blaine snorts.

“No, seriously, it's a good thing you're here,” Annie insists. “I'm this close to leave and find myself two new best friends.”

Annie's usually the calm one. She gets stern sometimes and scolds the boys, but she never really gets angry at them for anything – not angry enough to threaten to leave, at least. She grew up acting like the third wheel of Leo and Adam's clingy bromance. At some point she decided she couldn't live waiting for them to include her in their two-person circle and she became extremely independent. She loves them, but she stays well away from their stupid problems – Blaine can't blame her – so the fact that she is, in fact, upset is worrying. 

“Can you tell me what's happening?”

“They are divorcing.”

“Excuse me, what?” Blaine looks at her in shock.

“They had a fight the other day,” Annie explains. “Over what, I wouldn't know because talking with them is impossible. They're either screaming at each other or slamming doors and, in Leo's case, crying in frustration as he always does. From what I managed to make out of all the screaming and crying, Leo got really drunk and did something – I suspect something that has to do with Adam's drawings – so Adam got angry. But Leo blames Adam because he didn't want to go out with him that night. He got drunk because nobody was there to stop him, and he also got drunk because he missed you. So, I wouldn't rule out that it will be all your fault in the end.”

“I've just arrived!” Blaine says, even more shocked.

“Let's not go there, alright?” Annie gives him a meaningful look. “I'm willingly ignoring the date of your last visit. Don't make things harder for yourself.”

She's angry at him too, it must be _really_ serious then, because it has never happened in more than five years that she blamed him for something. “Fine, so what are they doing?” 

“Adam said he doesn't want to live with him anymore, so he's moving out.”

“To go where?” Blaine can't believe what she's telling him right now.

Annie shrugs. “Back to his mother's I guess.”

“They can't be serious! They constantly fight and make up, and now one is moving out and the other what?! What is Leo even doing?”

“Screaming in his pillow, mostly,” Anna says. “He says he wants him gone but he obviously doesn't. He's a mess of tangled emotions at the moment, which means he's impossible to deal with. Adam is the only one who could, but he decided to leave the mess to me.”

“This is unacceptable," Blaine declares. "They're twenty years old and they're acting like little kids."

Annie makes a grand gesture, presenting him the hall that leads to the bedrooms. "Be my guest, Blaine," she says with a little bow. "I did all I could and all I could was nothing. But maybe one of them will listen to you. I'd put my money on Leo."

Blaine marches towards Leo's room, from which is already coming the sound of things breaking.

He came here to spend some time with his much younger (and apparently childish) boyfriend – a nice little vacation, that is what he had in mind – and here he is, having to play the babysitter. And then they all wonder way he doesn't come visit more often.


End file.
